This invention relates generally to a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus and a device manufacturing method. More particularly, the invention concerns a safety switch, specifically, an emergency-off switch for performing an emergency-off (EMO) operation to an apparatus or a unit being operated.
In order to attain an increased production efficiency, the size of semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses as well as the size of manufacturing factories become larger. Also, for an increased operation rate of semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses, the operation time of the apparatuses becomes longer.
In these situations, the operation speed of the semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses is increasing and, therefore, a complicated safety function is required.
In order to comply with various safety standards or regulations, many apparatuses are equipped with an emergency-off (EMO) switch for disconnecting a main unit from an electric power source thereof.
Since the apparatuses become bulky and complicated, conventional disconnection methods for disconnecting a power input unit from an electric power source become insufficient. For example, where a stage having a large inertia is being driven at a high speed, if the supply of an electric power of a driving electric power source and of a control system is disconnected simultaneously through an emergency-off switch, the stage will continuously operate without being controlled by the control system, due to the inertial motion thereof. This causes a possibility of interference with any structural member or increases a danger for an operator or a service person.
More specifically, there are the following inconveniences.
(1) In a control process for a stage having a large inertia, mere disconnection of a driving electric power source results in that, due to the inertia, the stage continues its motion without being stopped. It is very dangerous to an operator or a service person.
(2) Regardless of the danger to the operator or service person, if the power of an electric power source and the power of a control unit for driving a predetermined member (such as a wafer stage, for example) having a large inertia, are disconnected simultaneously, the predetermined member becomes uncontrollable. Therefore, the possibility of breakage or disorder of the apparatus becomes very large. Also, the restoration for operation of the apparatus needs a long time.
Conventionally, an emergency-off switch is made to be operationally associated with a mechanical brake so as to stop the motion of the member being driven. With this method, however, if the member as braked and stopped has to be moved manually for maintenance thereof, for example, it can not be moved directly since the braking function still operates. Further, before completing the maintenance operation, the power source can not be turned on because there is a danger. Thus, the maintenance operation is quite complicated and cumbersome.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus or a semiconductor device manufacturing method, by which the facility of maintenance operation after an emergency stoppage is improved significantly and also by which the necessity of maintenance of a braking system is reduced significantly.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, comprising: a main unit operable with supply of an electric power from a main electric power source, said main unit including an electric driving system; an emergency-off switch; an interceptor for disconnecting the electric power from said main electric power source in response to actuation of said emergency-off switch; and a braking system for performing braking control of said electric driving system in response to the actuation of said emergency-off switch and prior to the interception of the electric power by said interceptor, wherein said braking system performs the braking control by use of an electric power supplied from said main electric power source.
In one preferred form of this aspect of the present invention, said braking system preferably controls at least one of a driving speed control and a position control for a member being driven by said electric driving system.
Said braking system may preferably electrically control a motor for driving the member, to stop the same.
Said braking system may preferably stop said electric driving system through mechanical braking.
Said emergency-off switch may include a first stage switch for actuating said braking system, a second stage switch for actuating said interceptor, and a button operationally associated with said first stage and second stage switches.
Said emergency-off switch may be operable so that, in response to depression of said button, said first stage switch operates to actuate said braking system and then said second stage switch operates to actuate said interceptor.
Said first stage switch may have a touch detection sensor, and said second stage switch may comprise a switch having a mechanical contact.
Said electric driving system may include a stage for moving a substrate for semiconductor device manufacture while carrying the same thereon.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor device manufacturing method, comprising the steps of: preparing a substrate for semiconductor device manufacture; performing a pattern printing exposure process to the substrate by use of an exposure apparatus which includes (i) a main unit operable with supply of an electric power from a main electric power source, the main unit including an electric driving system, (ii) an emergency-off switch, (iii) an interceptor for disconnecting the electric power from the main electric power source in response to actuation of the emergency-off switch, and (iv) a braking system for performing braking control of the electric driving system in response to the actuation of the emergency-off switch and prior to the interception of the electric power by the interceptor, wherein the braking system performs the braking control by use of an electric power supplied from the main electric power source; and developing the substrate after the pattern printing exposure process is made thereto, whereby a circuit pattern is produced on the substrate.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, comprising a main unit operable with supply of an electric power from a main electric power source, said main unit including an electric driving system; an emergency-off switch; an interceptor for disconnecting the electric power from said main electric power source in response to actuation of said emergency-off switch; and a braking system for performing braking control of said electric driving system in response to the actuation of said emergency-off switch and prior to the interception of the electric power by said interceptor, wherein said braking system releases the braking control when the electric power from said main electric power source is disconnected by said interceptor.
In one preferred form of this aspect of the present invention, said braking system preferably electrically controls a motor for driving a member to be driven, to stop the same.
Said braking system may stop said electric driving system through mechanical braking.
Said emergency-off switch may include a first stage switch for actuating said braking system, a second stage switch for actuating said interceptor, and a button operationally associated with said first stage and second stage switches.
Said emergency-off switch may be operable so that, in response to depression of said button, said first stage switch operates to actuate said braking system and then said second stage switch operates to actuate said interceptor.
Said first stage switch may have a touch detection sensor, and said second stage switch may comprise a switch having a mechanical contact.
Said electric driving system may include a stage for moving a substrate for semiconductor device manufacture while carrying the same thereon.
In accordance with a yet further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor device manufacturing method, comprising the steps of: preparing a substrate for semiconductor device manufacture; performing a pattern printing exposure process to the substrate by use of an exposure apparatus which includes (i) a main unit operable with supply of an electric power from a main electric power source, the main unit including an electric driving system, (ii) an emergency-off switch, (iii) an interceptor for disconnecting the electric power from the main electric power source in response to actuation of the emergency-off switch, and (iv) a braking system for performing braking control of the electric driving system in response to the actuation of the emergency-off switch and prior to the interception of the electric power by the interceptor, wherein said braking system releases the braking control when the electric power from said main electric power source is disconnected by said interceptor; and developing the substrate after the pattern printing exposure process is made thereto, whereby a circuit pattern is produced on the substrate.